The Workout
by CartoonNightmare
Summary: Knuckles is opening a health spa and Cream wants to help him. But Knuckles finds it difficult to concentrate on his job.


THE WORK OUT

Cream the rabbit walked up to the brand new building that had just opened. "Knuckles' Gym," she read. "This sounds exciting!" she said, pushing on the door. Although she was now eighteen years old, and had developed quite a nice figure, she still got excited just like she had years ago. Sadly, the door didn't open.

"Closed?" she said out loud, pouting. Darn! She really wanted to see Knuckles' new business. Since Dr. Eggman was no longer a menace, she didn't see the echidna much anymore. This was a pity since she had always thought he was really cool. She leaned against the window and tried to see inside. She could see some machines, and, faintly, some weights beyond them. She was just about to leave when she saw Knuckles walk past. She tapped on the window. He stopped and looked towards the sound. She realized he probably couldn't see her and hurried back to the door. She knocked and called out. "Hello, Mister Knuckles! It's me! Cream!"

She heard the doorknob turn. Then the door opened. "Cream?" Knuckles said. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about your new business, and I thought I'd come and see it!" Cream said, grinning at him the way she always had. "May I come in please?"

"Uh, sure," Knuckles said, stepping back for her. He couldn't help but notice the way her breasts bounced as she passed him, and, a moment later, her butt jiggle. She sure had developed. But Knuckles forced those thoughts out of his head. She was an old friend, not some cute piece of tail. Still, he was glad he was wearing shorts. Something was stirring.

Cream wiggled slightly as she walked around the gym, looking at everything. She was wearing a red dress with a blue ribbon on it. She suddenly noticed Knuckles was all sweaty.

"Oh, my, Mister Knuckles," she said, looking at the matted fur on his chest and belly. "You've been working out!"

"Sure," Knuckles said. "That's what I opened this place for, so people can work out. Well, it's not really open yet, but it will be soon."

"Do you think working out would help me any?" she asked, holding her arms up over her head and arching her back. Her boobs swelled, pushing against the fabric of her dress. It had been cool outside and lumps could be seen in her dress. Her nipples were erect.

"Damn!" Knuckles thought as a part of him became erect. He hoped she didn't notice. "Does she have any idea what that does to guys?"

"Mister Knuckles?" Cream said, staring down into his eyes. She was now several inches taller than the echidna.

"Huh?" Knuckles said. "What was that?"

"Can I try one of your machines?" Cream asked.

"Huh?" Knuckles said again. "Oh, sure. Which one would you like?"

Cream looked around then walked over to a leg exercise machine. She had beautiful legs Knuckles noticed. She sat down at the machine.

"You really shouldn't exercise in your regular clothes," Knuckles told her.

Cream looked down at her dress. "You're right," she said. "I don't want my dress getting all sweaty."

"I'm sorry but I don't have anything for you to change into," Knuckles said.

"Oh that's all right," Cream said, reaching behind her back.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Knuckles asked. He stared as Cream pulled off her dress. Underneath she was wearing an orange bra and orange panties. She laid the dress over the next machine, then laid down on the leg machine. She put her feet up against the weight and pushed.

Knuckles crossed his legs. Damn, he was horny now! But Cream was a friend. He was twenty-eight, ten years older than her!

"Mister Knuckles," Cream said. "May I have some more weight, please?"

Knuckles tried to adjust the weight without facing her. He'd take a cold shower as soon as she left but the showers weren't working yet.

"A little more, please," Cream said.

The weights were made of meteor metal that was much heavier than steel. Soon Cream was leg raising about three tons. Knuckles stared at her legs as the muscles in them rippled. He couldn't keep from having fantasies he knew shouldn't.

Cream did twenty leg presses, then set the machine down. She sat up. Knuckles noticed a bead of perspiration drip from under her bra down her belly. He didn't want her to get up. He wanted to push her back down, rip off her bra and panties, and fuck her like crazy. Instead he crossed his legs and said nothing as she stood up.

"I should take a shower now," she said, rubbing her belly.

"The showers aren't working yet," Knuckles said. "Sorry. Tails is supposed to have them running day after tomorrow." He handed her a towel.

"Oh," Cream said, looking a bit disappointed as she rubbed the sweat off of her belly. "I should have asked before. Well, I didn't get too sweaty. I can go take a shower at home."

She pulled her bra away from her breasts and started drying them, making no effort to cover herself. Knuckles saw one pink nipple then looked away. Cream rubbed her back and arms and legs, then handed Knuckles the towel back. "Thank you, Mister Knuckles."

"You're welcome, C-c-cream," Knuckles said as the bunny put her dress back on.

She turned around. "Could you zip my dress up for me, please?" she asked, looking over her shoulder with her big brown eyes.

"S-sure," Knuckles said. His hands shook as he touched her back. It took a minute to zip her dress up. "Th-there you go." He hoped she left soon. He had to get to the rest room and jerk himself off before he went crazy.

Cream turned around and gave him a big smile. "Thank you, Mister Knuckles," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "You're so nice letting me come in here. When will it be open for business?"

"M-monday," Knuckles said, turning away from her. Had she seen his erection?

"Is it okay if I come back then?" Cream asked, still smiling.

"Sure," he said. "You can come in anytime."

Cream started towards the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder again. Damn she looked hot when she did that! "Do you need any help?" she asked. "I could come in this weekend and help you out if you want."

"You don't have to," Knuckles said.

Cream giggled. "But I want to," she said, giving him a big smile. "You said Tails will have the water running on Thursday? I don't want to get in the way so I'll come in Friday. See you then, Mister Knuckles!"

"See you, Cream," Knuckles said. He waved until she was out of sight, then hurried to the rest room, slammed the door, and pulled out his dick. He was so turned on that it only took a few strokes before his cum shot out, hitting the wall.

"Oh shit!" he yelled when his cum stopped shooting out. He grabbed some toilet paper and started cleaning the wall.

"I'm glad that's over with!" he said. Then he remembered she'd be back Friday. To help out. And maybe take a shower?

"Oh damn!" he yelled. "How am I going to do my job when she's going to keep making me horny as hell?"

Will Knuckles be able to hold out? Will anything happen between them? Find out next chapter!


End file.
